Inescapable
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Prompt for a jealous Robin fic and a twist from the past. Post Marian, post Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I swore I would not start another fic until I updated or finished allllll my other ones, but alas some great gals on twitter hit me up for a prompt and since I had this already in the works I thought I'd throw it out there. It will only be a few chapters just a jealous Robin fic and then will be promptly tied up because I have way too many others to make this a long fic. So enjoy, my lovelies. More to come soon.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Inescapable

He was late, very late, and not sure if he really wanted to be here in the first place. But having said that he'd come…

Blowing out a breath, he ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at his jacket. He'd better get in there. He decided to try and sneak in the back entrance and with any luck, no-one would notice.

As he sidled through the door a hand clamped down on his shoulder making him jump, and a frighteningly familiar voice assaulted his ears.

"Ah Robin. You've decided to grace us with your presence."

Robin groaned inwardly. So much for not being noticed.

"Hello, Leroy. How are you?" The dwarf was standing just inside the door with a glass of beer in his hand.

"I'm extraordinarily grumpy as always," The dwarf guffawed loudly at his own joke and then sobered quickly, "and how have you been?"

"Fine thanks." Robin was trying to find Regina in the crowded room but Leroy moved in front of him, blocking his view. He was forced to continue his conversation while surreptitiously trying to catch a glimpse of her over the dwarf's shoulder. Reluctantly he met his eyes. "I hear you're working to rebuild the school? How's that going?"

"Working for the mayor? She's snobbish, rude, and almost always overbearing, but she's getting the town back on its feet and I'm getting used to her ways, unfortunate as they are." Robin just stared at him, wondering if Leroy had somehow grasped the concept of irony while they'd been fighting the Snow Queen in the last few months. Then decided that, no, he hadn't. He was just as frank as he'd always been, and completely oblivious some of the characteristics he shared so spectacularly with his rival and the love of Robin's life.

Robin slid his eyes away from Leroy's and looked over his shoulder again. Leroy noticed Robin's preoccupation. "The Mayor is over there, if you're looking for her." He pointed to a crowd of people near the drinks table, but as Robin attempted to make his escape Leroy held his arm. "Look guy, I know you've both had your own issues to work out, and I feel bad for you. I do, but this lady; as much as I once hated her… she's grown to be pretty important to us." He leaned closer to Robin. "So make sure, if you start this you finish it. Don't break her heart."

He smiled at Leroy. "I appreciate you're looking out for Regina, and yes, I had some things I needed to get straight first but that's all worked out now." He patted Leroy on the shoulder and made his way over to the group at the drinks buffet. Just as he was approaching he saw a flash of her hair and a roar of laughter erupted from the crowd. He stopped, not quite sure if he should interrupt, and as he stood there wavering about what to do, an iron grip latched itself on to his arm.

"Well, it's about time you got here. Where the hell have you been?" He turned and looked into the annoyed face of Regina's friend and ally Tinker Bell.

"Hello to you too." He leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her shoulders relaxed and her face softened. "It's good to see you, Robin." She frowned again and hit him none too lightly on the arm. "So, where have you been? We expected you here hours ago. She didn't think you'd come, and she almost had me convinced."

He shrugged. "I got held up." She looked at him suspiciously. It took all his nerve to hold her demanding glare. It was a real battle of wills. He didn't want Tinker Bell to know how guilty he felt about Marian and how unsure he was about being here. Eventually she harrumphed, and gave him a knowing smile. She patted his arm as she moved away, and then turning back she glared at him. "Don't let her get away this time." He opened his mouth to respond, but she'd already gone. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly. There was a lot riding on this, their future happiness for one thing, and he'd spent the last month to prepare Marian for a life she was not use to, and while she would always have Robin as her friend, he needed to make sure she would be self sufficient and ready to face this new realm without him as a companion by her side.

There was no way he could have missed this celebration. The Snow Queen had been defeated, the town bursting with the promise of a very late spring, and the invitation had come from her personally. He heard her laughter and his heart hammered. He'd missed a certain dark haired queen most of all. Even if he had seen her almost every day. The heated glances and all too short personal exchanges had made their way back together a long arduous journey.

Their parting had been less than fitting. In the days after Marian's precipitous return, his return of his dead wife had hovered ominously over all their new relationship and Regina had withdrawn at startling speed once she'd known of her identity. At first he'd been angry with her for giving up on him so easily. He'd foolishly expected her to fight for him. His gut clenched in shame at the memory.

Since then he'd had a lot of time to think about her reaction and groaned inwardly when he thought about his pathetic conduct. He'd behaved abominably.

Regina had behaved just as she always had, with pent up rage and but silent dignity. She'd practically pushed him out the door. Telling him that he didn't need a second chance when his first was here now, very much alive, and right before his very eyes. But she didn't understand that he had already let go of his past. Robin was now very much in love with his future and he was bound to prove that to her.

The rest of her friends had looked on disbelievingly as she pushed him away, and being the 'honor' bound as he was, their reluctance only made him more determined to continue on the noble trajectory that he'd found himself.

He knew he had a lot to make up for with Regina, regardless if she said she understood or not, and turning up here tonight was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. It had been almost two weeks, since the defeat of Elsa and he'd barely seen or spoken to Regina. Both helping get the town back together and making sure families and friends were reunited. He'd missed her terribly and was here tonight to apologize and to try and get their relationship back to some semblance of what it had been before everything fell to pieces at his feet.

He just hoped she was willing to listen. Her invitation had given him hope.

He watched the crowd that had gathered around her. Every now and then he would catch a glimpse of her hair, or the distinctive timbre of her voice would cut through the clamor. In each instance he experienced a small flutter in his chest. It was a strangely pleasant cross between anxiety and anticipation.

Well, he thought, best to get this over with. He'd decided her initial reaction to his presence would be very telling. The element of surprise was on his side, and although she was expecting him, she was preoccupied and not aware that he'd arrived. Taking a deep breath he moved forward, about to make his presence known, when suddenly the crowd parted and she was standing there in front of him, staring right at him. He stumbled in mid stride. So much for his ambush.

He was struck dumb. He didn't remember her ever looking like this. He knew she was stunning, but tonight she was exquisitely so. Her hair was loose and falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her eyes were bright, and sparkling with joy and laughter, and her whole demeanor was of someone relaxed, joyful and happy. She was wearing a long black dress that clung to her body deliciously. It was simple, elegant and wickedly sexy.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. In the few seconds that he stood there, he fell head over heels in love with her all over again. It was like being hit by one of her curses. My God, he could barely breathe.

She walked towards him and it was like the world was moving in slow motion. Her hair bounced on her shoulders, her eyes rested on his warmly, and she beamed a happy smile at him, her body moving with a languid ease towards him. He was mesmerized.

In a matter of seconds of being in her presence, she'd completely turned his world upside down. She'd been speaking to him and it looked like she was expecting an answer. He hadn't heard a thing she'd said.

"What was that, Regina? I'm sorry…" She was still smiling at him.

"I was just saying how wonderful it is to see you and I'm glad you came."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "No trouble at all, truly." He was still staring at her. "You look stunning."

Her eyes held his. Their silent exchange just as heated and intense as always.

"Thank you, Robin." His heart was still hammering in his chest. He'd forgotten how she always said his name like a caress.

"It's quite a celebration." He was making the most frivolous conversation. Why couldn't he get his brain to work?

"Oh, here's my drink." Her face broke into a beautiful smile as she looked behind him at the approaching drink. A hand with a glass of wine came into view, followed by a tall, handsome dark haired man. Smiling, he handed Regina her glass and then looked at Robin.

"Good evening, Locksley."

Robin's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth. No, it couldn't be. In all the realms how did he get here? And why was he getting Regina a drink? The two men stared at one another taking each other's measure as they did. It was an age old reckoning. It was years of animosity and hatred and now a thick air of tension filled the room. The silence, the way the 'opponent' refused to budge or blink, they were sizing each other up, eyes locked in a pitched battle for supremacy. In the matter of a moment, they had each realized that they were now rivals in a new land and this small woman who stood between them completely oblivious to the impending onset of hostilities.

"Nottingham."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Across the other side of the room David, Hook, Will and several other interested parties watched enthralled at the looming battle.

Hook turned to his companion. "Oh, this is going to be good, mate."

Will nodded. "Oh, I do not share the same sentiment. Robin despises the mere thought of the man, and I dare say if he could have murdered Nottingham when he had his chance years ago, he most likely would have. Tonight appears no different, if not more so." The older men just looked on and nodded in agreement.

Ruby joined the circle and turned to David with a puzzled expression. "What are you all talking about?"

David looked at his male companions. "Shall we tell her?" They looked around the circle at each other.

Ruby looked reluctant. "Tell me what?"

Hook spoke up. "You know that mysterious gentleman that has been cozying up to her majesty all night?"

"Yeah, did someone find out who he is?" Snow looked over her shoulder to the direction where Regina had been earlier. She was a bit taken aback by the current hostilities. "What's going on over there?"

The men looked back and forth at one another nervously. Ruby was beginning to look very irritated. "David?"

"So you didn't see what just happened then?"

She looked at Hook as if was mad. "By the looks of it, Regina introduced him to Robin? Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"No. No problem." Will shook his head. He'd been watching Robin intently waiting for such a time that he might have to intervene. As much as he trusted his friend, he did not trust the former sheriff to say something to merely goad Robin. "It's just that man is, how shall I say it, he's not exactly a friend of Robin's…

"I prefer the term, arch-nemesis." Hook arched a brow.

Will continued undaunted. "Call him what you'd like, but if the past is anything to go on, Nottingham enjoys nothing more than getting under Robin's skin. I would not be surprised if he attempts to engage the queen."

Hook took a sip of his beer then added, "The gauntlet has just been thrown down and the battle is about to begin. Mark my words, they are going to fight for her."

"It could get ugly too," David muttered.

Hook quipped. "If we're lucky."

Ruby was still looking puzzled. "You figured that out from watching them stare at one another and being former enemies?"

Hook gave a smug smile. "Oh, it wasn't just that, love. They challenged each other. Sized each other up. The battle lines are drawn and only one of them will rise triumphant." He lifted his pint in the air.

"You think so, huh?" Ruby crossed her arms. "Don't you think Regina might have something to say about all this?"

"I'm sorry to inform for you, lass... but you women don't even know it's happening." Hook winked at her.

She snorted. "It sounds ridiculous to me. Besides," Ruby shrugged her shoulders offhandedly. "Robin would win. Regina's in love with him and he's her true love."

Will turned to Ruby intrigued. "How do you know that?"

She gave him a knowing look. "Secret girls insight." It was her turn to look smug.

Looking around at the disbelieving faces of the men, she had trouble not laughing. "She invited him, didn't she? She has the situation well in hand, but she's not about to fall into Robin's arms after the Marian thing however justified it was... She's going to make him work for it. I'll let you in on a secret." Ruby continued, barely able to contain her mirth. "We women allow you guys to indulge in all that machoism to keep you occupied. So while you're busy fighting, the women are shifting you into a place where you think you've got us and won, but I hate to break it to you, if a woman didn't want to be pursued and caught, there's no way in Medusa's lair you'd get within a tail's length of her."

The men all looked at Ruby with open mouths. It was time to leave them to their shock revelation.

"Time for another drink I think." Hook sighed.

David looked at his companions. "That's that then." His cohorts all hung their heads and moved towards the bar.

Will continued his watch. They may jest, but they did not yet understand the full consequence Nottingham's presence would have on this small town.

* * *

Nottingham held out his hand to Robin.

Not wanting to touch the filth, which no doubt covered the man's hand, Robin chose to answer in turn with the force of his voice. "If you'll excuse us, I was speaking with Regina."

Regina's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open before a look of pure comprehension crossed her face. Turning to Nottingham she said, "You said your name was Adam."

Nottingham's tight gaze left Robin's and he smiled innocently at Regina. "Indeed, I did. We all were give new names in this land were we not? I have merely chosen to keep it, as it speaks more to my more reformed character."

Robin could have snorted. Reformed, indeed. He was lying. "I was unaware you've been in this land that long." While he was intently focused on his challenger, he kept his peripheral attention on Regina who looked curiously on.

"Hmmm," the man said with a sneer. "Yes, well you were always unaware of most things weren't you, Locksley." He nodded once to Regina. "Like the consideration that the mayor and I were already engaged in conversation."

Regina started to say something, but Robin got there first and took a couple of challenging steps towards the former sheriff, his anger glaringly evident in his eyes. "You need to tread cautiously, Nottingham. Step back."

"You were not invited to this conversation." Nottingham droned.

"Oh, but I was." He nodded towards Regina. "She invited me. Although I was previously detained, that is now concluded and I'm free to be with her."

"Hmm." Nottingham grinned menacingly. "Well you'll have to wait your turn."

Robin narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man. "Stay away from her or so help me -"

"Or you'll do what, Locksley?"

Quickly, Regina managed to say, "That's enough!"

He was seething, absolutely boiling mad and Nottingham's asinine comments were just adding fuel to the fire. He felt like hitting that smug supercilious bastard. He was angry with Regina for conversing with the likes of him, not that it was her fault but for the fact that he knew now exactly where this would lead. It was all a game with this daft prick. Damn!

"Well, I don't wish to intrude upon your evening, Regina." Nottingham's chest nearly burst with hidden delight. "Do enjoy yourself, Locksley, while you can."

He leaned closer and snarled. "Is that a threat?"

It took all of Robin's willpower not to knock the bastard's lights out.

Regina spoke up stepping in front of Robin. "I think we're all done here for tonight." She turned around, and gave Nottingham a quick feigned smile. "Have a good night, Adam."

"Likewise, Regina."

Unsurprisingly, the older man wasn't the least bit intimidated but he said nothing else, merely shouldered past Robin and strode out the front entrance.

* * *

Before he could open his mouth, Regina gripped his arm and dragged him over to the side of the room, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. This confrontation was inevitable but he just wished that she'd chosen somewhere less public for their showdown.

He quickly realized her intention and tried to pretend that he was having a friendly conversation with Regina by smiling at the people he passed. But as far as Regina was concerned, his ploy failed miserably. Her anger was more than obvious and all eyes followed him as she escorted him across the room.

Finally, they were far enough away from the majority of the crowd and Robin noticed that almost everyone's attention had returned to what they'd been doing before the their drama had begun.

Robin wasted no time with pleasantries and hissed. "Regina, do you have any idea who that man is and what he is capable of?"

Her face remained impassive but her blood was boiling. She spoke in quiet measured tones. "It's none of your business."

"It is very much my business." Frustrated beyond belief he ran a hand through his hair. "Damnit, Regina we are more than that."

Her eyes widened, her brows rising. "Really? Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Really, hmmm? Well, you must have a very different concept of what it means than I do. From my recollection, people in relationships confide in one another and tell each other about the important things happening in their lives. They don't abandon one another."

Robin opened his mouth to retaliate but then closed it again as he mulled over her accusations. His voice was much softer, with a hint of contrition when he answered. "No, they don't. I'm sorry, but I had my reasons but in no way did I abandon you." Again, there was a pause as he looked at her, then his shoulders dropped. "I've always been here. You knew I was coming back and that I love only you."

She turned to walk away but Robin gently gripped her forearm. "Please, don't leave it like this, Regina."

"Why not? You did."

"That's not how it happened and you know it." His voice had risen.

A few of the people had edged closer and Regina noticed their heads snap towards them. She then spoke loudly for the benefit of those within range. "Honestly, Robin, I don't know why you continue to try. Villain's like me don't get happy endings."

Regina looked intently back at her. "You want me to give up then? Is that what you want?" He looked genuinely distressed. " Is that what tonight was all about?"

Regina's voice softened a touch. "Oh, Robin, look at us. After everything that's happened. Did you ever stop to think that maybe our timing will never be right?" Unable to face the hurt look in his, she turned towards the exit once more, but not before she heard the rumble of whispers wash like a tidal wave through the crowd.

Head held high, Regina strode towards the front entrance of the diner, leaving Robin to deal with the aftermath of their first confrontation since Marian.

The shocked gasps of eves droppers were the last thing she heard before she stepped through the doors and out into the cold night.

* * *

Don't own them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, thank you everyone for all the faves and such! Especially the reviews, I love them and keep them coming. And they're not gonna keep fighting but they gotta get stuff out. Nottingham is gone for a bit but he'll be back later. Remember how I said this won't be a long fic? Yeah, that's pretty much done for. Y'all want angst so that's what you're getting.**

* * *

Chapter 3

He left the diner trailing after her; it took him almost a moment before he caught up to her.

"Regina, stop!"

However, she wasn't listening, her stride never slowing. He set off in a run and came to a stop in front of her.

Regina's eyes flashed and without a word, she stepped around to the side, striding past him. She was quick but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist as she swept past him.

She tried to pull free but Robin held on tight, and pulled her towards him.

They glared at one another for several heartbeats. The intensity of their emotional upheaval had quickened her breathing and Robin could feel the rapid thrum of her pulse under his hand.

He moved away from her, but held her elbow. "I know, you want to just walk away from this, but I'd like to speak to you without an audience." She sighed in reluctance, and he took a step toward her. "I admit things, got out of hand back there but I've wanted to talk to you about this for so long. Just give me a chance to set things right."

The night was clear with a cool breeze drifting through the trees. He felt Regina shiver, so shrugging out of his jacket he draped it gently over her shoulders and she smiled up at him, despite herself, as she pulled it around her. "Thank you."

He nodded and smiled in return. "My pleasure."

She snuggled into the warmth and took a deep breath. It smelled of _him_. His distinctive scent surrounded her. It was not doing good things for her resolve.

They found a sheltered spot, and sat in silence on a timber bench, just content to be in each other's company.

Robin took a deep breath and turned to her. "You know, I've been practicing what I wanted to tell you for weeks and now I've completely forgotten what I wanted to say."

She turned towards him. "Would you like me to start? I've got a few things I would like to say as well."

He nodded for her to continue.

"First of all, I'm sorry." All of a sudden she felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She didn't want to cry. That hadn't been part of her plan. She wanted to remain strong and show him how resilient she was. But his proximity had undermined her intentions.

"Regina, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "Well yes, perhaps, but if I'd done things differently, we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "And I am sorry, but I've also been disappointed and upset." She dropped her hand into her lap. "Why did you just disappear for so long? Those first few weeks I never saw you and that hurt more than anything. Was that what you were trying to do, Robin? Hurt me? Because I don't think I deserved that." The tears had receded now and a simmering disquiet had taken their place.

Her accusation hit that shame filled place inside him, and he retaliated without thinking. "Hurt, Regina? You want to know about hurt? No, that wasn't what I was trying to do, but maybe now you can understand what I've been going through for the last four years." All of a sudden all the resentment and bitterness that had accumulated over their time together came bubbling to the surface, and he was unable to stop the flow of resentment. "I'd lost my wife, raised my son on my own, and been misled by thinking it's been my fault this entire time." He wasn't the only one to blame for this. He'd had every right to do what he did. The anger surged.

She opened her mouth to defend her actions as The Evil Queen, but he cut her off.

"Oh, I know. You had no idea who she was, I know that. However, _she_ knew who _you_ were. She chose to end her fate, over that of her family. I know all the excuses, Regina, and do you want to know something? I actually understand your actions more than Marian's, but I needed time from _both_ of you. And maybe if you understood that before… when I came to you and told you I was in love with you. If you could have at least acknowledged what we felt for one another? Just a few words would have taken away all the hurt and despair and replaced it with hope. Just a few words would have been all it took." He stood up and moved away from her.

It had all come back, the lack of control that he felt in her presence. The dreadful feeling of being torn in two. One half of him wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her there and then, and the other half of him wanted to choke her, and shake some sense into her, to try and make her understand the pain caused by all these years. He took deep steadying breath. "You just pushed me away, too Regina. Maybe are timing will always be off, but that doesn't mean it's not worth fighting for." She just stood there. She didn't say anything. Perhaps he was too late. He ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe I should go then."

He started walking away from her.

Regina stared at his retreating back. God damn it! He wasn't going to get away again, and now that she understood part of the reason why he'd gone, she had to do something. She called after him. "Robin! I love you. I always have. I love you. Will those few words do?"

Oh, so she could say those words. And so easily too. Months later and now to think they both could have been spared all this if she'd only said them sooner. He seethed. Turning, he looked at her coldly. "I don't know, Regina. Do you mean them?"

She was shocked and wounded. How could he say something like that? The tears threatened again, but she wasn't going to let him see what he'd done, so she latched on to her anger and brought that to the front. With anger came strength. She pulled his jacket off her shoulders and whispered at him. "How dare you ask that?" and tossing his jacket at him, she stormed towards her home. He followed several paces behind.

Robin paused for a moment and watched as Regina disappeared into a purple cloud of smoke. He shrugged into his jacket angrily.

* * *

Robin strode around the town not really paying any attention to where he was going. He was angry. Damned angry. Gods, she was the only person in the all the realms who could make him this angry that quickly and without even trying. What the hell did she have to be so upset about? She'd seemed damn fine to him. She was hardly pining away or withering from lack of attention. All those suitors were already starting to line up. Let them have her. Let Nottingham have her. See if he can handle her. Huh. Not a hope in hell. She'd choke the life out of him before breakfast. He smiled at the thought. He had this sudden mental picture of the Regina magically holding him against the wall squeezing the life from him. He chuckled. When did he become so dark? Ha! Nottingham may think himself as evil was but he would have no idea what he would be up against with someone like Regina.

Gods, this was the woman who beat the Snow Queen, the Wicked Witch, Peter Pan, not to mention overcoming all her hatred an befriending her number one enemy. Hell, most of those were believed to be indestructible. Even the Dark One couldn't beat them alone. But Regina had, and could do it again in a heartbeat if she wanted to. She was unstoppable. Audacious. Relentless. Remarkable. She was extraordinary and there wasn't anyone like her. He smiled in spite of himself.

His frantic pace had slowed. That was just it, wasn't it? There wasn't anyone like her and in spite of all the stubborn, manipulating and evil mistakes she'd made over the years, he still loved her. Maybe that was what it was all about. Even when he was boiling mad at her, angry beyond words, he still loved her and that was worth fighting for. He'd come here to apologize to her, but instead he'd aired all his simmering resentments. Had it really been her fault?

If he was totally forthright with himself, he'd always known that she loved him. He thought of all the kisses, the touches, the looks, and the night by the fire. His heart swelled again at the memory. A year ago he'd known that he couldn't live without her, and he still couldn't. He stopped and looked out over the melting snow covering the streets. Holding on to the railing he growled in frustration and anguish at the thought that he might have destroyed everything.

She had every reason to be upset with him. Shaking his head, he had to go her. He needed to fix this straight away. Right this very minute. He turned and started back at a jog towards her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a short one but another update will follow tomorrow night. Okay, also someone asked what the four years was. Well in my head canon, Roland was just a baby (like a few months old) when Marian "died" and now that he's almost five, is how I got that Robin has been on his own raising his son for four years. And it has been about three months since Marian has come back to present time. Also I am very sorry if Robin seemed OOC in that last chapter, by calling Regina out like that, but these emotions -I feel- are very raw and maybe these next couple of chapters will help IDK explain that better? Oh, and when I picture Nottingham, I can't help but picture Alan Rickman. Sorry, younger generation but his voice will always be Nottingham to me. But feel free to picture whomever you'd like. Anyway, make you tell me what you think. Total rubbish or you love it; I want to hear it all. Okay, really I'm done, go read.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Regina was a woman set on a direct path. She was going to go home, grab a bottle of brandy, and find something hard to throw. That man. That stupid unbearable idiot thief! He made her so... Damn, she was beyond furious! She'd been so pleased to see him. So happy to invite him there so they could finally talk and work passed the last few months. What the hell was he thinking saying that to her? Did she mean it? She wanted to scream at him.

_He_ was the one who stayed away so long.

Had he forgotten about that? He was the one that had high tailed it off to the forest with his dear wife, without a word to her. Sure she had walked out that night, but it there was also the simple fact that he did not come after her. How long had it been before he noticed she'd gone? How long had he held his wife in his arms before he thought of her?

It wasn't until the next morning that he came. He'd somehow let himself in. There'd been no warning. No calls. No knock. She never even heard him enter her bedroom.

She'd fallen asleep that night, on the unmade bed they'd shared just that morning. Her face was tear stained and buried in the pillow that still smelled of _him_. It wasn't until she felt the bed dip behind her. His arms came up to encircle her, to pull her to him. She let herself give into the moment of having him near, and the tears fell anew and unchecked down her face and onto the pillow and she let him hold her.

They had both slept, but all too soon she awoke, untangled herself from him, and went downstairs. Sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in front of her, she stared out the window and waited. She braced herself as she heard his footfall coming down the stairs. He rounded the corner to the kitchen. Brown eyes met blue.

_"You should go back to her. "_

_"Aye, I probably should." He sighed, "But it's not that simple."_

_"Actually it is."_

_"I told her."_

_Regina blinked at him. "Why?"_

_He shrugged. "She deserves the truth."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"That I'm not the same man she married all those years ago."_

_She sighed wearily. She held back the tremor in her voice, just barely. "You have your wife back, Robin… you… you don't need me."_

_"The hell if I don't!"_

_Suddenly he was sat her side. It only took him a few great strides and he was swiftly upon her. His hands holding her face close to his, making her meet his wet shimmering blue eyes. "If there is one thing I am going to make you understand, Regina -it's this, I am in love with you. By God if there is a choice to be made, you are that choice."_

_His lips crashed onto hers and a sob escaped her throat, but she didn't stop kissing him. She couldn't if she wanted to. Because she knew what she would have to do, and she would hold on to these last few moments for as long as she could._

_When the need for air became too great he gently eased them both out of the kiss. His forehead touched hers._

_"You have to go."_

_"What?… Regina didn't you hear a word I've said?"_

_"Yes, I have. Which is why you have to leave."_

_"But…"_

_"Have you forgotten why you lost her in the first place?"_

_His jaw tightened, but he remained silent._

_"It was because of me."_

_"Don't."_

_"I killed her, Robin."_

_"Regina, don't…"_

_It was her turn to place her hands on his face, helping him to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to be the reason why you lost your family twice."_

_He shook his head. "But that is not how I remember it!"_

_Regina bit her lip, another tear escaping its tight confines. "Well then you'll have to argue your case with the savior because her life would have ended with her blood on my hands."_

_"But it didn't," he still defended._

_Her fingertips caressed his cheeks. "And yet in another time it did."_

There were no more words spoken. For a while they just stood there with their foreheads touching, eyes closed, breathing in one another as his fingers threaded through her hair, while she, in turn caressed his cheeks. Then he'd kissed her once more and assured her that he would be back.

Then he was gone.

She wouldn't speak to him until weeks later. Until Elsa. Until they were forced to work together to save the town. A small part of her conceited that if she hadn't have pushed him so hard he never would have left her.

She powered along up the steep incline. She'd use her magic but the walk allowed her to rid herself of some of her rage. She was striding so fast that her dress was tangling itself around her legs, and then her heel caught in the paving and snapped. "Son of a bitch!" She stopped and hauled off her shoe and then a low baritone voice cut through next to the sidewalk.

"Mayor Mills."

She turned sharply and pinned the man with a withering scowl. "What?"

Adam –no, Nottingham was there; her mind had been so preoccupied with thoughts of cursing to a certain former outlaw, she didn't remember seeing the sheriff or the car he was now leaning against. She most certainly didn't remember it being there a moment ago when she walked by. She narrowed her eyes at him. Something was not right. "I thought you left."

The former sheriff shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I'd just enjoy a bit of the evening," his voice drawled. "Would you, perchance like a lift home?" He asked his eyes falling to the broken shoe in her hand.

She raised an indignant brow at him. Waving her hand over the shoe it, it appeared a second later as good as new. She placed it back on her foot. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

Nottingham raised a brow at her. "Yes, indeed you are. I also notice you are without the… Outlaw. Trouble in paradise so soon, hm?"

She stared coldly at him. Slowly, and calmly she emphasized each word as she said, "That's none of your buisness."

She took off again but Nottingham smiled and continued, "No, however, I would be amiss if I didn't warn you of taking up with such a character such as his."

She was fast losing patience. "You can't be serious?" The absolute nerve of this man was staggering. "I hope you understand that whatever issues you've had in the past with Robin have no place here in Storybrooke. That's stays where it should, in the past."

"Oh yes, by all means, bygones be bygones and all that foolish nonsense," He pushed himself away from his car and took a few steps toward her. "I have been wondering now that the dust has all settled, what do _you_ plan to do?"

She narrowed her eyes just. "I'm not quite sure I know what you mean."

"Do you plan to continue on as mayor?" He lowered his voice a bit. "No doubt, you have gained tremendous support, I will grant you, but you should know that there may come a time when someone may step up to… challenge you."

She tilted her head to the side. A knowing sneer graces her features. "Why do I get the feeling that person," she leans forward a bit to punctuate her final words. "Will be you?"

"Always the perceptive Queen," He took a step toward her. "How is it that we never met in the Enchanted Forest?" He made no attempt to hide the way his gaze traveled down her figure and back up with the slowest of ease. "I believe we would have made the most formidable… partnership. Don't you think?"

Regina scoffed. "What I think, is that you obviously don't know me that well. I don't share power… with anyone."

'No, of course you don't." He took a step back, but before he turned to get into his car he raised a brow at her. "Should you ever change your mind…"

"I won't." she all but hissed cutting him off.

He merely smiled and left without another word.

* * *

**Well? Do you love it or hate it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope this chapter helps with everyone's feels. Lots and lots of fluff, and also here is where it gets very close to M rated. Not sure if it is or not, I think it's just T but I'm changing the rating to be sure.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Regina walked up the path finally reaching her home. Her empty home. Tears stung her eyes. Her pace slowed as she tried to imagine her life completely devoid of Robin. Her heart literally ached and she clutched her fist to her chest. Damn! She knew it. She could no sooner survive without him than she could survive without Henry. He was a part of her, an essential part. What the hell was she going to do?

When she looked at it from his point of view, he had valid reasons for feeling resentful. She had manipulated him and used his feelings to maneuver him into staying with his family. She was just as much to blame for the absence in their relationship as he was. She also understood his hesitation over the whole mess, and why he would want space. Time to think. He was, after all, only human. So utterly human, and that, in part, was what made him so completely Robin.

He was right, of course. All it would have taken was a few words. How in the Gods name was he supposed to know how she felt when she kept pushing him away? Time after time. She'd never given him any sign of hope, and he'd always been there for her. She smiled as she thought of all the kind and thoughtful gestures he'd made in their year together in the Enchanted Forest, each one a gentle reminder of his commitment to her, and she had rarely reciprocated. An unseen hand squeezed her heart and tears welled in her eyes as she remembered him rescuing her heart, not only from Zelena. but from the darkness that surrounded her, the one that he swore so lovingly to protect.

He'd kept that promise too. He'd carried a greater load than she'd ever given him credit for. Her mind was flooded with memories of him. The way he wouldn't leave her side when they faced Elsa. His worried beautiful face hovering over her as she'd woken from the horror of being frozen. His anguished face, streaming with tears, as he'd held her cold body in his arms. His laughing face as she looked into his eyes and said in a breathless voice, "I told you not to get in my way." The soul melting look of hunger as he'd stared at her still blue lips. And his dear, dear face as he'd promised to be with her always. That he would not let her go before his lips, which just moments ago breathed life back into her with True Love's kiss, found hers once again.

She stopped and looked up at the night sky. His smiling, dimpled face loomed large in her mind's eye. The stars blurred as tears trickled down her face. She needed to mend this. She had to fix this, and fix it now.

She'd arrived home only to find she forgot her keys. In her rush to leave, she'd forgotten her purse and coat. No matter. She had her magic. Shutting the door heavily behind her she let herself fall back against it. Looking up at the clock she noticed it was after midnight.

She took a deep breath and began to walk up the stairs to her room but stopped half way up. She didn't want to leave things between them like this. If only she could find him. With any luck He might have went back to the diner. She needed him and she wasn't afraid to admit that now. There was forgiveness to be given on both sides, but she knew without a doubt that they were meant to be together.

She turned and walked back down the steps and out the door. She pictured his smiling face. Her heart swelled. She started walking faster, her need to find him taking on an urgency all of its own, but as she rounded the corner someone was there. Regina smirked. It was him. She moved hurriedly towards Robin. She made a sound, something between a laugh and a whimper. She didn't stop moving. No more running. The tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. Her chest heaved with love and relief. He was here. "Robin!"

His breath caught. She was here. Robin looked up, and meting her eyes, he picked up his pace that carried him to her. He thought he might have lost her for good with his harsh words. But she was here and she was crying. Oh please, not tears. She was moving towards him. "Regina!"

By the time she reached him she was running at full tilt. She couldn't believe he was here. They met under the dusky lights of the street lamps.

She flung herself against him as he scooped her into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms tight around her as she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He could feel her body judder against him, as his own body trembled.

"Regina. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Any of it." He kissed her hair, breathing in great lung fulls of her, then loosening his hold a little, he let her body slide down his until she was standing again. She turned her head away and rested it against his chest, still clutching him tight to her. She didn't want him to see her tear stained face, but he pulled back and captured her check in his hand, wiping the tears gently with his thumb.

She gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry, too. Can you ever forgive me? I love you and I need you. More than you'll ever know." She took a deep shuddering breath.

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm such a complete and utter fool. I love you so much." Lifting her, he held her close again, rubbing his cheek against her sweet smelling hair.

She clung to him with her face tucked into his shoulder as she whispered against his neck. "You're so much a part of me that my heart aches just imagining my life without you." She slid to the ground again and reached up and traced the lines around his shimmering blue eyes. He watched her eyes as she concentrated on her task. They dropped to his, and love spilled from those dark chocolate brown depths, flowing over him like a balm soothing his raw and exposed emotions.

He held her hand and kissed her fingers. "All I know is that I can't live without you. My heart just doesn't know how. I love you, Regina." He bent his head down and kissed her neck.

She groaned and pulled him closer, running her hands over his shoulders and back. It felt so good and so right to be in his arms.

He kissed his way up her neck to her jaw. She worked her hands up his chest until she held his face between them. She pulled him to her, capturing those beautiful lips in a searing kiss. He worked her mouth open under his and as their tongues met a fire ignited between them. Regina groaned and wrapped her hands around the back of his head and he slid his hand down her back holding her to him, his desire for her rampant against her quivering belly. They pulled apart and panted into each other's faces.

"Oh God, Robin." She stroked the side of his face and ran her thumb along his lips. "We need to go home."

He grinned down at her. Her eyes were dark with passion and mirrored the desire in his. Now that the fire had been lit, nothing but consummating their love was going to douse the flames. The conflagration was going to be intense. They stared breathlessly into each other's eyes. Robin moaned as he stroked her soft and pliant body. "Oh God Regina, I need you now."

She was busy stroking the side of his face and running her fingers through his hair. Now that she was free to touch him, she couldn't stop. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she thought, then she clutched a handful of his jacket. "Good, because I have no patience to wait any longer either." She brought up her free hand, and within a few seconds they had shimmered in a cloud of smoke directly into her bedroom.

* * *

Regina slowly moved towards waking, the creaks of sunlight streaming though the curtains in her bedroom cutting into her slumber. She snuggled into the warmth of the body beside her.

They'd materialized here to her bedroom and made their way blindly to the bed, kissing and fondling until they'd stumbled into the mattress, the room moored in the moonlight from the windows. Soon, their clothes had disappeared and they'd come together in a mess of limbs and heated bodies. Their first joining had been an intense coupling of thrusting and grasping, the urgency of their simultaneous climaxes only their heating appetites for more.

They had made love many times, each time more exquisite than the last. Their bodies so attuned to one another that hands and mouths knew instinctively where to touch and taste, their cries of passion echoing across the empty house. The quiet times between were spent gently touching and caressing, and whispering words of love and passion. As the sun had peeked over the horizon they had moved below the sheets, snuggling under blankets and falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Regina was wide awake now, stroking the sparse hairs on Robin's chest, the memories of last night fueling her desire again for him. Her hand slid under the covers. He moaned and without opening his eyes he rolled on top of her, pinning her under his welcome solid weight. Her hands stroked up and down his back, feeling the small dents and scratches, souvenirs from the previous night's pleasure. He was kissing her neck and groaning words of love. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid into her heat. He sighed and stilled. "I want to wake to you like this every morning for the rest of our lives."

Tears stung her eyes at his fervent devotion. He began to move over her slowly, with deep, slow thrusts that burned of passion. With each thrust she whispered "I love you, I love you." She closed her eyes as the growing intensity until she cried out in abandonment and came apart in his arms, and he held her hips to him, spilled himself deep within her.

Robin rolled on to his back, taking her with him, as they caught their breath. She lay on his chest with her chin resting on her hands. He opened his eyes to meet her blissful gaze. He smiled broadly. She reached forward caressing his dimples with her finger. She looked thoughtful as her finger then traced his lips. He watched her and as he kissed her fingertip she looked up into his eyes. "I love you, and I don't think I'll ever say it enough."

He smiled lovingly at her. "I shall hope not. I won't ever tire of hearing you say it. I love you, too."

He pulled himself up so he was sitting with her straddling him, and leaning against his bent legs. He pushed her hair away from her beautiful face, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. "Regina?"

She was caressing his shoulder and smoothing her hand down his arm. "Hm."

"I need to explain to you about what I said."

Her hand stopped and she looked up at him. "Robin, you don't owe me any explanations."

He took her hands in his. "No, I do and I'd like to explain." She nodded. "I was hurt and I lashed out. I missed you terribly. I was lonely, and I'd had this feeling as if you were somehow slipping through my very fingers there for a while, and there was nothing I could do to save us. I behaved appallingly I know, but I think I expected you to do something about it." He rolled his eyes. "Terribly pathetic, I know. And when I saw you tonight and Nottingham was there and I realized how utterly stupid I had been, I was too hurt and I somehow thought you'd moved on, so I did the only thing I could think of and questioned your motives. Not very noble, eh?"

She smiled at him. "You'll always be my noble outlaw, besides, it doesn't matter about what and why. We're both here, and we begin from now. And there is absolutely _nothing_ there with Nottingham." She leant forward and kissed him. "I meant what I said last night. If I had done things differently none of this would have happened. How about we just decide to forgive each other and be done with it?"

He grinned and holding her face between his hands he kissed her long and hard. "You've got yourself a deal, Majesty." She groaned and wriggled against him. The fire flared between them once again.

* * *

**Like it, love it, utter rubbish**?** Let me know**.


End file.
